Despertar
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Un amigo leal es aquel que se preocupa por tí y te dirá las cosas que no deseas escuchar... ¿Qué ocurre cuando alguien te dice una verdad que no quieres aceptar? Inspirado en el tema "Du Hast" de Rammstein. (One Shot - Songfic). No apto para lectores que aman Germany x Italia. Se recomienda discreción.


_Saludo a toda la comunidad de Fanfiction y en el reto de aniversario del foro "Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?" aceptamos participar. En ésta ocasión presento un fic inspirado en el tema "Du Hast" del grupo Rammstein como a su vez en la reciente historia donde Alemania ha respaldado su apoyo hacia México ante las amenazas de Donald Trump._

 _De antemano pido disculpas por si rompo algo canon o pueda sentirse ofendido._

 _Los personajes de Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenecen, sólo soy dueña de Lily López (NyoMéxico)._

* * *

 _ **Despertar**_

(One Shot)

" _Si me das humildad, no me quites dignidad"_

 _(Mahatma Gandhi)_

 **1**

¿Puede alguien cambiar su destino?

Ésa es la pregunta que siempre aparece cuando despierto.

Mis ojos contemplan la soledad de mi habitación. Si bien es cierto que comparto el techo con mis hermanos, en el fondo…. me siento sólo.

No puedo comprender ¿por qué me siento atado ante alguien que no es capaz de tomar una decisión? Alguien que no me verá con los mismos ojos.

-Ludwig, deberías retomar tu camino, él no merece tus lágrimas, ¿por qué sigues aferrado a alguien que te mantendrá toda la vida en incertidumbre?

Esa observación me lo había dicho Lily López, en su voz no había reproche, se notaba preocupada por mí.

-¡POR QUÉ NO RESUELVES TUS ASUNTOS Y YO RESUELVO LOS MIOS! – Le respondí de forma altanera y evasiva.

Había perdido el control con ella y terminó pagando los platos rotos de mis frustraciones.

-No tenías por qué contestarme así. – Me expresó con su voz serena aunque en el fondo sabía que le había lastimado. – Perdona por preocuparme por ti, que tengas un buen día.

-Lily yo…

No pude detenerla, quedé como un idiota.

"Valiente caballero elegante de la Unión Europea" Me reprochaba mentalmente.

 **2**

Había transcurrido una semana desde que tuve el incidente con ella, como a su vez el corazón me interrogaba si debía continuar así.

-¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó con cortesía Feliciano Vargas.

Lily había aprendido rápido y sin necesidad que Gilbert o cualquiera de mis "amigos" dijeran algo sobre "mi debilidad".

-No es nada… - Mencioné calmadamente. – Dime Feliciano, ¿Sientes algo por mí?

Noté en su rostro como adoptaba un color rojizo, los labios del italiano presentaban dificultad para pronunciar palabra alguna…

-Vee – expresó recuperando un poco la confianza - ¿por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Qué mosca te pico?

Evadió mi pregunta…

-Olvídalo – Expresé con serenidad – Será mejor que te enseñe a sobrevivir.

Intentaba sonreír aunque en el fondo me dolía o simplemente… Lily tenía razón y no quise hacerle caso.

-Vee… que te parece si después de clases nos vamos a comer una deliciosa pasta. – Expresaba de forma animada.

Yo sólo asentí en el silencio.

Él deseaba hacerme olvidar su evasión, pero era inevitable lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, una cruel realidad.

 **3**

Feliciano había organizado una fiesta donde la mayor parte de nuestros amigos estarían presentes, era de esperarse escuchar los reproches de su hermano Lovino al saber que un servidor como Antonio estarían presentes.

Gilbert por su parte esperaba con ansias para presumir su "asombroso yo" mientras que yo, me limitaba a que no hicieran una fiesta salvaje.

Poco a poco los invitados empezaron a llegar, permanecía conversando con ellos, seguía con la mirada a Feliciano quien se divertía con el resto pero en el fondo había una persona a quien debía hablarle.

-¡Muy bien chicos, llegó la hora del karaoke! – Expresó Kiku Honda animando la fiesta

-¡Por favor ni se les ocurra que vaya a cantar! – Refunfuñó Lovino en su modo habitual.

-Vee, por cierto ¿dónde está Lily? – Preguntó Feliciano – Ella siempre tiene canciones para todo y anima el karaoke.

Me quedé en shock al saber que ella no había llegado.

-Alfred, ¿si le dijiste a Lily de la fiesta? – Escuché que Antonio preguntaba a todos.

No creí que fuera para tanto lo que le había hecho sentir.

-Ella no vendrá – Expresó Alfred quien terminaba de comer la barra de postres – Está atendiendo sus asuntos.

Pude distinguir como el americano remarcaba las últimas palabras.

-Qué clases de asuntos, Alfred – Le mencioné formalmente.

Feliciano me quedó observando detenidamente.

-Todo cambia _Darling –_ mencionó animadamente – Lily debe aprender a valerse por sí misma, que quede claro – Hablaba Alfred – No es ser malos…simplemente debe saber que no todo es confianza.

Ivan y Yao miraron con extrañeza a aquel sujeto.

-Es la influencia de Donald que empezó hacer efecto en Alfred – Había mencionado Mathew, pero en el fondo a él le duele.

-Entonces ¿Quién iniciará en el Karaoke? – Cuestionaba Kiku.

-Iniciemos con esto – Expresé seriamente mientras tomaba el micrófono.

-No vayas a cantar la nave del olvido, _West –_ Expresó Gilbert con sorna.

Recuerdo que tomé el micrófono y mencioné algunas palabras, la pista empezaba a escucharse. Todos cuestionaban si le dedicaba esa canción a Feliciano pero todos guardaron silencio al ir escuchándola.

 _Du / Tú  
Du hast / Tú tienes  
Du hast mich / Tú me tienes_

 _Du  
Du hast  
Du hast mich_

 _Du  
Du hast  
Du hast mich_

El rostro de Feliks como del propio Lovino no cabían de la emoción, como a su vez Gilbert y Feliciano no esperaban aquello. Alfred quedó en shock porque no esperaba escuchar mi voz de esa manera.

Du  
Du hast  
Du hast mich  
Du hast mich  
Du hast mich gefragt /Tú me preguntaste  
Du hast mich gefragt/ Tú me preguntaste  
Du hast mich gefragt und ich hab nichts gesagt / Tú me preguntaste y yo no dije nada

Willst du bis der tod euch scheidet / ¿Quieres serle fiel por todos los días,  
Treu ihr sein fьare alle tagen / Hasta que la muerte los separe?

Nein, nein / No, no.

Willst du bis der tod euch scheidet / ¿Quieres amarla aún en los peores días,  
Treu ihr sein fьare alle tagen/ Hasta que la muerte los separe?

Nein, nein / No, no.

Feliciano, quien quizás durante toda su vida soñaba despierto, haciendo caso omiso todo lo que podría decirle…ésta vez me escuchó.

-Nadie puede vivir de ilusiones, ¿no lo crees? – Expresé formalmente hacia aquella figura.

Antes que él pudiera cuestionarme, había abandonado el recinto. De nuevo volverían a cuestionarme.

- _West…eso fue –_ Alcancé a escuchar a Gilbert.

 **4**

-¡FUI UN IDIOTA!

Expresé totalmente consternado, había explotado por completo. Era evidente que aquellas palabras pronunciadas por Lily eran ciertas.

¿Cuántas veces respondí por él? Muchas, ¿Cuántas veces recibí una muestra de afecto? Muy pocas.

Él no podría verme de la misma forma, tal como mi corazón lo siente, me pregunto cuántas veces Feliciano se divertía haciéndome sentir esa confusión. Aunque en el fondo es un alma sensible y tierna, no podría corresponderme.

Es mi amigo… sólo eso; un amigo.

Sin embargo… mi idiotez me llevó a herir a la única persona que fue sensata y directa conmigo: Siendo ella muy distinta a Antonio e incluso a Alfred o Mathew; Lily se portó amigable conmigo, estuvo ahí para apoyar mi sueño de expansión por el Nuevo Mundo, como a su vez me sorprendió mucho el hambre de sobresalir y ser útil de aquella dulce mujer hacia el mundo.

Alfred mencionaba que su "pariente" solía olvidarse de ella misma con tal de ver a otros realizarse.

Lily se portó como toda una dama y aunque ella se enfurece, digna de una Valkiria…siempre estuvo ahí para todos.

-¡¿Por qué me duele?! – Expresé sin poderme contener.

Mi mente recordaba muchos sucesos, en una ocasión recuerdo que ella miraba con tristeza a Jones. Mathew estaba a mi lado.

-Es una pena – El matiz de su voz indicaba tristeza – Lily ha querido a Alfred a pesar que éste haya olvidado sus verdaderas raíces. Sin embargo, Jones sin querer se ha aprovechado de ese cariño para fomentar más su poder.

-Entonces, ¿alguna vez él sentía como Lily? – Pregunté con curiosidad.

Mathew había asentido en el silencio.

-Sin embargo – continuó hablando aquel sujeto – Alfred por querer mantener su fama de "héroe" cada cuatro u ocho años adopta actitudes de quienes "están al frente"; olvidándose que también él pertenece a una familia que, ha querido olvidar. Lily espera que algún día él vuelva a sentir lo mismo, pero está en la misma situación de _friendzone_ como tú, comprenderás.

Todo tenía sentido.

¿Era eso lo que ella intentaba decirme?

Necesitaba disculparme con ella.

 **5**

Llegué hasta su casa, no vestía formalmente, más bien era la versión alemana de James Dean; por el ruido escuchaba que Lily trataba de resolver los problemas en su familia; lograba escuchar que ella trataba de consolar a sus hermanos.

-¡Lily, ¿por qué no has ido a ver a Ludwig?! – Se escuchó la voz de un pequeño que lloraba.

-Él tiene sus asuntos… - Expresó de forma gentíl.

-¡No mientas Lily! – Mencionó el pequeño, notaba un puchero en su rostro - ¡Apuesto a que te perdió la confianza tal como Alfred lo dijo!

Rompió en llanto aquel pequeño.

Permanecía viendo totalmente inmóvil.

-No llores – Expresó Lily mientras le abrazaba – Todos tenemos problemas pero a veces sin desearlo _pagan los platos rotos_ quienes menos lo deben.

-Entonces… ¿por qué no le hablas a él o envías mensaje?... ¡Es mi amigo y tú le quieres! – Mencionó tristemente.

-Él le está pasando lo mismo que a mí.

-Pero tú le quieres, ¿cierto Lily?

Vi como caía una lágrima en su rostro, me sentí un cobarde.

No pude resistirlo más, llamé a la puerta.

 **Epílogo**

Aquella noche no fue la misma para Ludwig. La puerta se abrió; quien estaba al otro extremo era la mexicana de ojos color de jade.

-Buenas noches Lily – Expresó un poco tenso el hombre de cabellos rubios.

La susodicha cuestionaba con la mirada.

-¿Resolviste tus asuntos? – Expresó con sentimiento aquella mujer.

El alemán no pudo contenerse y le atrajo hacia él otorgándole un abrazo protector.

-Lo siento Lily – manifestó Ludwig quien mostraba un matiz diferente. – _Du hast me._

Ella no pudo responder y lloró ante él sin que nadie pudiese detenerle.

Mientras tanto desde afuera Feliciano notaba que su amigo estaba llorando.

-Buen trabajo, Ludwig. – Expresó el italiano quien con mezcla de sentimientos comprendió demasiado tarde que no sólo basta ilusionar a la persona que se quiere para asegurar su permanencia.

* * *

 _Espero haya sido de su agrado._

 _Gracias por Leer._

 _Eagle._


End file.
